


【灯夜/N52逃犯哈x37号特工】kiss from a rose（pwp）

by SSSspencer



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: HalDick - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSspencer/pseuds/SSSspencer
Summary: *N52背景，逃犯哈x37号特工翅，雷设定是在迪克假死，哈尔参加了迪克的葬礼后，哈尔从灯团领袖变成了逃犯，还留了长发，逃亡时回地球卷入到了37号特工的任务之中（哈尔的灯戒可以扫描到迪克的真实身份）
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Hal Jordan
Kudos: 14





	【灯夜/N52逃犯哈x37号特工】kiss from a rose（pwp）

迪克也不知道他见到哈尔乔丹就跑到底出于什么样的心理，总之现在惹怒了一个逃亡的绿灯侠变成了一个大麻烦，迪克没想到他八百年才见一次面的男友会这么生气——或者说，前男友，毕竟他们最后一次见面，是在迪克的葬礼。

“哈尔…你是不是得听我解释?”迪克觉得他在冒冷汗，他整个人被绿色的能量体束缚起来，悬在半空，那有点像章鱼的触手，紧紧缠附在他的肌肉线条上，把他饱满的曲线勒出痕迹，陷在柔软的肉里，尤其是当其中一根扫过迪克的腿根，缓慢收紧时，迪克真实的感觉到不大对劲。

“噢，所以你确实是没有死，亲爱的?”哈尔明显有些生气，他抱臂站在迪克跟前，窄巷中只有他们两个人，年长的那个前任超级英雄-绿灯侠，现在是个狼狈的逃犯，他头发变长了，脸上的胡茬还没来得及清理，迪克知道哈尔出了点什么事，但这个前男友总是远在星系之外，年轻的特工得到的信息非常有限，迪克咽了咽唾液，试图解释道：“要说起来很复杂，哈尔…先把我放下来，我会和你说清楚的。”

“天啊，说清楚什么?迪克，你的葬礼我去了，你是我亲手下葬的，你怎么能——37号特工，啊哈?”绿灯侠的话语听起来带刺，他叹了口气，像是妥协，失而复得也总比一无所有更好，他想着，尽管他的男孩依旧让他非常火大，“这和蝙蝠侠有关系，对吗?你在帮他做事?”

“我没有…呃，好吧，我有，”显然哈尔是不打算把他放下来了，迪克能够感觉到绿色的能量体在他身上来回抚弄，片刻又掀开了他的衣服，将那件紧身的特工制服一路卷到锁骨前，他赤裸的上身就这样暴露出来，而冰凉的皮质棍带却仍挂在年轻的躯体上，显得精壮的肌肉线条过分完美，哈尔伸手摸上男孩柔软的胸肉，把玩着，看向迪克，说道：“所以是什么，你们的计划?我在等你解释，小鸟男孩。”

哈尔的指腹是温热的，两个指节以下，被手套包裹的地方却有些发冷，被掐弄乳头的迪克闷哼一声，他蓝色的双眼在打量曾经的爱人，长久的思想斗争后，迪克回应道：“我在为诛网工作，这是个利用超级英雄的秘密身份来铲除超级英雄的特工机构，布鲁斯希望我潜入其中，阻止他们继续残害我们的同事…天啊哈尔，别——好痒。”

“不，我不会把你放下来，迪克，除非我确认这真的是你。”这句话过后，迪克的双腿就被抬起来，分开，军绿色的长裤被脱去，接着是遮掩隐秘处的裤料，哈尔挤到迪克两腿之间，掌心包裹上迪克的囊袋，缓慢而仔细的把玩，迪克很快有了反应，他咽了咽唾液，溢出那种近乎诱惑的低哼，试图凑上前去吻哈尔，柔软的嘴唇好像都带有甘甜的气息，带着哈尔的日思夜想，在逃亡的时刻，从来没有一分一秒的忘却过这种柔软与温热，哈尔张嘴咬住迪克的嘴唇，仔细的吮舔着他的唇纹，话音低沉的说，“我想你…小鸟，你应该先告诉我这件事的，否则我不会这么晚才回来找你。”

“我也想你…哈尔，我也想你。”迪克的鼻尖蹭着哈尔，交错的呼吸都融入彼此的皮肤，他顺应着刺激，本能扭动漂亮的腰线，迪克似乎喜欢哈尔这样把玩他的阴茎，兴奋让他变得湿润，前端的孔吐出水液，哈尔用指尖碾弄了下流出水的洞，而后又摸向迪克的屁股，两指报复似的捏弄了下敏感的会阴。

迪克不自觉的呻吟起来，他好像是一种色欲的化身，欲火总一点即燃，哈尔享受和他的男孩一起共赴火海的快感，这就是为什么从前每当哈尔在宇宙那端执行任务回来时，都会无比想要见迪克一面的原因：自由的灵魂是相互吸引的，一旦相爱就会永远在相互思念，宇宙星河都无法将这种关系割裂，交融让他们的自由里渗透了彼此的一部分，像是你中有一个我，我中有一个你。

“带我飞吧，哈尔。”一个又一个缠绵的吻落下，舌头交缠勾弄的水声黏腻不已，哈尔将手指挤进迪克的后穴，那里已经湿得厉害，在迪克引诱一般的催促后，哈尔索性让扩张的动作改为抽动，他用手指操着迪克的甬道，把里面变得愈加湿软，迪克止不住的呻吟起来，后知后觉的，男孩意识到哈尔的手指退了出去，取而代之的是绿色的能量体，粗壮的柱状物顶开无意收合着的穴口，一点点让甬道吞没，哈尔往后退开一步，看着糜红的洞把半透明的硬物吃下，色情的一幕刺激得哈尔阴茎发硬，他将迪克放下来，让男孩跪到地面，男孩抬起视线，立马就懂了哈尔的意图。

迪克凑往前去，他的鼻尖蹭在哈尔胯前，湿热呼吸扫落在裤料上，这个充满天分的，年轻的表演家突然一时兴起，他探出他艳红的舌头，缓慢沿着哈尔胯部的轮廓舔逗，哈尔完全硬了起来，不得不承认迪克这样卖弄技巧的样子足够诱人，“天啊，迪克，别告诉我做特工还得熟练掌握这个?”

年轻的特工挑眉，他笑了笑，没有回答，只是将哈尔的阴茎释放出来，像个渴求鸡巴的婊子那样，捧着哈尔的茎身仔细舔弄，红艳的舌头舔过表面的青筋，一路陷进冠状物的沟里，再用舌尖抵逗前面的孔，哈尔忍不住骂了一声，随后扣住迪克脑后的发，将阴茎撞进男孩的嘴里，操到喉管中，有些粗暴的抽动起来，“操…男孩，我想念你的嘴。”

这张嘴湿润滚烫得就像迪克紧窄的洞，迪克还嫌刺激不够的收拢双腮，阵阵吮吸，吸得哈尔快感直冲上脑，连后面操着迪克肉穴的能量体也慢了下来，哈尔感觉舒服的低喘，最终不舍的从迪克嘴里退出来，他让男孩起身，与年轻的特工交换一个简单的吻，又叫男孩趴到墙面，撅起屁股，展露他被操着的，湿漉漉的洞。

哈尔遣散了绿色的能量体，阴茎毫不犹豫的接着操开迪克烫得不像话的后穴，里面的肉在收合，吮吸，好像一张渴求的嘴，十分迫切的期望被填满，哈尔咬紧后牙，反复用狠重的力道操开那里，带着他的思念和占有欲：这个他梦寐以求的男孩，他希望有一天能带他的男孩穿越宇宙，自由飞翔。

“迪克…”绿灯侠抓揉上年轻男孩的胸口，他沿着男孩完美的身线往下抚摸，掌心摁上迪克沉下的腰窝，用力摁着向热情的洞里操开，撞击，填满，粗壮的阴茎碾开肉壁，厚实的龟头顶着肠窝的敏感点，迪克止不住的呻吟，叫声中带有哭腔，像悲鸣的知更鸟，心甘情愿被剪断翅膀，用他的啼叫取悦心上人。

不老实的手最后还是捏揉上迪克的屁股，哈尔的五指完全陷入柔软的肉中，他用了些力道去在这白嫩的臀肉上留下痕迹，饱满的臀瓣像怎么都玩不坏的发泄品，供给哈尔来回抓弄，他觉得男孩的屁股比原来更有弹性了，逃亡中的绿灯侠一边操着，一遍凑去吻迪克起伏的背线，而后又去吻他耳尖，滚烫的胸口紧密贴在男孩后背，哈尔打趣的笑道：“看起来诛网的伙食不错?你好像变壮了，小鸟。”

“不喜欢吗?”迪克低笑一声，话语的末尾带着喘息声，听起来极为诱人，他扭着腰，一点也不介意向爱人展露他这天生的好身材，马戏团男孩像是永远都有一种魅力，他能在第一时间内用他漂亮的身体曲线抓住别人的眼球，在他是罗宾的时候就是如此，变成夜翼后，这种魅力更甚，哈尔乔丹就是其中的受害者之一。

“迪克…迪克。”哈尔挺腰，狠狠的撞击，沉闷的肉体碰撞声充满不言而喻的留恋，哈尔想迪克，即便去了多少个地球之外的世界，拯救过多少宇宙里的星系，看见过无数个人的死亡，被追捕，逃亡，从绿灯军团的首领变成一个星际逃犯，哈尔没有改变的一件事，就是他想念他死去的小鸟，那埋在黑暗之下的年轻躯体，作为其他地球的邪恶无辜牺牲的生命——再也不会有一个人留在地球，于星空之下苦苦向往，他知道他的男孩多么渴望自由，梦想着终有一日和他在天空飞翔。

“让我好好看看你…小知更鸟，”失而复得对哈尔乔丹来说是一件奢侈的事情，年轻的绿灯侠将他的男孩翻过身来，他重新操进迪克体内，同时凑上前去吻这个男孩，鲜活的生命力令哈尔感觉像在呼吸过分清新的空气，他努力汲取着属于迪克的气息，征服迪克的身体就如同他征服天空，哈尔乔丹，这个优秀的飞行员，最伟大的绿灯侠之一，迪克格雷森则是他唯一的领空，他的归处，他的扇区，“我以为我失去了一切，迪克，”哈尔吻着他的男孩，话音黏腻不清，“我想你。”

迪克环抱住哈尔的颈脖，他用力且深情的和他的爱人缠吻，鼻息全被这个甜腻的吻打乱，呻吟也变成了细碎的音节，被藏于交换过的唾液间，迪克将津液咽下，配合着哈尔的操干扭腰迎合，再让指尖捏揉过男人棕色的长发，认真的回应道：“等我…哼嗯…哈尔…哈尔…哈…啊…等我结束任务…我就会回到你身边，亲爱的…你知道我爱你。”

哈尔看着迪克的眼睛，从里面寻见他曾经飞跃的星系与尘埃，湿润的蓝色双眼是属于他的一颗星星，失而复得，从未将他遗忘或是抛弃，哈尔唯一确定他所拥有的，这样一个热爱自由的男孩，“我爱你，”一千遍一万遍，那句话是怎么样都说不够的，最黏人也是最动听的话语。

可怜的小特工被操得呜咽不止，他潮红的眼睛始终带着生理性的泪液，在死亡时也未曾像这样脆弱，他是个战士，是个特工，他和哈尔乔丹一样，英勇无畏，渴求自由，但他们交融时，迪克就把他最脆弱的那面暴露给哈尔看，他被操干，一次次被撞开，湿热的甬道如此黏腻的包裹着留下痕迹的那根阴茎，他断断续续的喊着，呻吟起来，叫出哈尔的名字，哈尔乔丹…哈尔乔丹——透过他看见未来与爱，这是一处归属，一处“飞翔的格雷森”在宇宙中的荒冢。

在断续的呻吟中，迪克已经湿得极其厉害，他像被操熟了一样，那个洞流着水，吮吸个不停，哈尔圈住迪克的阴茎，上下套弄，指尖不时戳弄在前端的尿道孔，故意刺激似的恰弄，惊得迪克发狠收紧肉壁，夹得哈尔感到快感上涌，他更加过分的把玩起迪克可怜的性器，像操后穴一般，操着迪克前头的洞。

“别…哈尔…别…哈啊…啊啊啊…别…求你…别操了…我快到了…呜呜…”

“这是个惩罚，男孩。”哈尔确实不再玩弄迪克的尿道孔了，他只是用指腹堵上流着水的洞，前面是这样，后面也是同样的遭遇，哈尔开始攻击迪克敏感的腺体，把年轻男孩操得失控尖叫，眼泪也流个不停，37号特工从来没有过这样狼狈的时刻。

绿灯侠只是随便在迪克身上留下痕迹，就如同署名，他不让男孩射精，却一个劲的操着迪克的前列腺，迪克哀求不止，原本梳得整齐的黑发完全散乱开来，显得小特工更是可怜，男孩只能夹紧体内的那根阴茎，流出大量水液，像个潮吹的女人，哭噎着呻吟道：“求你…求你了…哈尔…哈尔叔叔——射给我…让我高潮…呜…”

这声“哈尔叔叔”实在给哈尔一个不轻的刺激，迪克只有在做罗宾的时候才会经常这样喊他，哈尔把这样的称呼当作情趣，有时往往带着点撒娇意味，哈尔操干得更加频繁，他依旧没有收回限制迪克射精的手，只是把迪克操到干性高潮，喷出了过多的淫液，接着才松开迪克的阴茎，继续往那处敏感点碾磨，直到把男孩逼得射出精液，其中还混着些尿水。

迪克完全的对自己的身体失去了控制权，他任由哈尔使用他的身体，又迷迷糊糊的去朝他的哈尔叔叔索吻，就像他曾经无数次做过那样，吻到他们彼此交融，感受到那种自由在身体里升腾，哈尔终于射进他体内，又一次的烙下属于“哈尔乔丹”的痕迹。

“我很高兴你回来了…迪克，”哈尔吻了吻男孩的眉心，“我很高兴能再带你飞翔。”


End file.
